


Hands of Valoran

by TramaCrives



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TramaCrives/pseuds/TramaCrives
Summary: With our hands we shape our destiny.Hands that can kill.Hands that can heal.Hands that can cherish, hands that can divide.Hands wielding broken blades or rifles imbued with cursed magic.Hands forever lifted at the sky or pointing to the Void beneath the earth.Hands hiding their light in terror, or longing shackled for the day they'll finally touch it.Hands of heroes.Of champions.The hands of Valoran's children.
Relationships: Ashe/Tryndamere (League of Legends), Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), Kai/Valmar/Varus (League of Legends), Lucian/Senna (League of Legends), Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Kudos: 7





	1. Prompt 10: "Severed hand" - Aatrox

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le mani di Valoran](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/554839) by Trama_Tirew. 



> First things first, I am sorry.  
> I'm italian, this is a translation of my work originally written in italian, so there will be mistakes.  
> Probably a lot.  
> I wrote these drabbles for a contest in a fb group, using some prompts that I'll report in every chapter.  
> Obviously they're all about hands.
> 
> Nothing else to say, I guess.  
> Feed the Goat some attention, if you'd like.

* * *

He once touched the sky, basking in the most beautiful light of creation.

Now he fell blinded, the faint memory of that radiance to feed his frustration.

Again.

And his anger turned into despair.

He once admired the glorious sight of an empyrean lit up by suns and stars.

Now, he yearned for Oblivion.

He did not deserve such torture.

Every hand wielding his sword was a flicker of hope he could not suffocate, every life he reaped rekindled it just to increase the agony of its extinction.

His mutilated body collapsed under his own soul’s power.

His cry of vengeance vanished along with him.


	2. Prompt 75: "Hands separating" - Aphelios

* * *

"I don't want you to go."

"I'll miss you too, Phel."

Alune's smile hid her pain.

As it has been all her life, she had no choice but to go.

Alone.

The sun vanished under the horizon. It was time to go.

The twins looked at each other, frightened, and recognized in their eyes the same unconcealed fear.

They held their hands together, forehead to forehead.

"I will be with you, Phel." she murmured.

He wanted to reply, but words got stuck in his throat.

He felt her hands slipping away from his fingers, and watched her until she disappeared.

The first moonlight found him still there, a single tear tracing his cheek.

Alone.


End file.
